


首演之前

by Radiose



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, 一定要让rps的场合也吃上一次！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose





	首演之前

“你是不是喜欢Nuno？”Cylia突然靠近Benjamin，小声问道。Noemie坐在他另一边，听到这话题也凑了过来。  
他们这些反抗军们并排坐在排练厅边上，Nuno就坐在Noemie另一边。  
“你在说什么？”Benjamin全身都僵硬了，用他最平板的语气反问。  
Noemie好笑地看着他发红的耳尖：“你这样子下辈子也追不到的。下次找机会我们帮你一把。”  
“别！”Benjamin一时激动，没控制住声音。Nuno闻声转过头来，在Benjamin身上多停留了两秒才转回去。  
Cylia向Noemie使了个眼色，Noemie会意地点头。被两位女士包围并全程见证了她们的小表情，知道自己逃不了了的Benjamin窘迫地把脸埋进手掌里。

Cylia的好机会就是在下次剧组聚会的时候提议玩国王游戏。  
真是非常有帮助，Benjamin向着他戏里的梦中情人翻了个白眼。  
但第一轮不巧国王落在了Solal手里。  
“9号，呃……做个倒立。”反正他是剧组里体能最差的一个，毫无畏惧。  
Nuno做个鬼脸，跳了起来，活动了一下筋骨，然后弯腰就做了个倒立，还缓缓张开双腿劈了个叉。  
“哇哦。”Noemie凑到他耳边感叹了一声，“就这么放他走你觉得不可惜吗？”  
Benjamin不错眼地紧紧盯着，没赞同她，但也没反对，举起杯子喝了口酒掩饰了下自己。  
下一轮国王不在Cylia或者Noemie手里，再下一轮也不在。Benjamin还没来得及松口气，第四轮的国王就到了Cylia手里。  
“3号去吻7号一下。”  
Benjam攥紧了手里的杯子，她怎么猜中的？  
Nuno从善如流张开双臂：“谁要来吻我？”  
Benjamin脸色发红地站了起来，走到Nuno身边，犹豫地顿住了。  
“快点！”大家催促起来，掌声和口哨声四起。  
Benjamin把手搭在Nuno肩上，俯下身去，蜻蜓点水地亲了一下。Nuno似乎动了动，他感到手底下流畅的肌肉起伏了一下。但当他直起身子，Nuno神色如常，夸张地对着大家舔了舔唇。  
众人又笑起来。一整个晚上，Benjamin都觉得有股热度在嘴唇上挥之不去。

首演前一天的最后一次排练结束后，Nuno突然问他：“嘿，想要点首演前的放松吗？”  
在Nuno灿烂的笑容前Benjamin一向无法认真思考，以为他指的是去附近的酒吧喝一杯，于是点了点头。  
但Nuno带着他在巴黎的街道上七拐八拐，走进了一间小公寓。  
Benjamin站在门厅里困惑地眨眼。而Nuno甚至还没把身上的外套脱下来，就一把拽着他的领子把他拉下来，吻了上去。  
Benjamin脸又红了：“我……我没想到你指的是这个……”他顿了一秒，“所以我……我没带……套。”  
Nuno笑起来：“这就想操我屁股了吗？明天可还得上台。”  
Benjamin脸更红了，试图道歉，但Nuno没有给他机会：“抱歉啦，晚上可能只能用嘴了。不过下一周我们能拥有休息日。”他眨了眨眼，放过宕机的Benjamin，转身脱下外套挂起来。  
Benjamin的眼神不由自主地落在他的屁股上。  
穿过空荡荡的客厅到卧室只需要十步路。但Benjamin觉得异常漫长。坚硬的勃起被困在牛仔裤里会影响走路是一方面，主要原因还是他和Nuno彼此拉扯着试图侵占对方的嘴唇，同时还忙着扒掉对方的衣服。  
Benjamin被Nuno一把推倒在床上，在Nuno拉下他的内裤时下意识撑起上半身。Nuno在他小腹一按：“别动。”他就乖乖躺了下去，任由Nuno撸动了两把他挺立的阴茎，发出低沉的喘息。  
在Nuno一口把他吞进去的时候Benjamin一声喘息卡在喉咙里，还是稍微撑起身体去看他。Nuno这次没阻止他，又把他吐出来，觉得很好笑似的带着笑抬眼看了他一眼，再次把他含了进去，吮吸得啧啧有声。  
Benjamin看着他红润的唇箍着茎身，脸颊凹陷。下身传来的快感和暗恋的人在给他口交的认知互相交缠，他甚至感到轻微的眩晕。他昏头昏脑地伸手下去抚摸Nuno的脸颊，手指插进他散落的头发中，终于感觉这个晚上发生的事情有了种真实感，他终于真的把他握在了手里。  
就在这时Nuno给他做了一个深喉。他完全没预料到这个，全身战栗地射了出来。  
他喘了两口气，从高潮中多少找回了点脑子，突然意识到自己刚才做了什么，急忙跳起来。  
Nuno正在抽纸巾，把嘴里的精液吐出来。Benjamin发现他脸颊上甚至也溅上了一些，连忙帮他擦掉，再次结结巴巴地试图道歉。  
Nuno用通常人们看小奶狗的眼神看了他一眼，Benjamin有些摸不着头脑。  
Nuno懒洋洋地把纸巾一丢，说：“算啦。我还硬着呢，帮我撸出来吧。”  
Benjamin坐下来，把Nuno面对面地抱在怀里，跟他接吻。Nuno嘴里有些腥膻味，但他毫不介意地舔弄他敏感的上颚。Benjamin一手捻着他的乳头，一手撸着他的阴茎。他手上搞了点花样，Nuno忍不住叫出了声，又被Benjamin的吻闷在了喉咙里。Nuno手上使劲推开他，埋在他颈窝里大口喘气。  
Benjamin毫不介意，转而舔弄他另一边的乳头，用牙叼住，轻轻咬了咬。Nuno扶着他肩膀的手顿时抓紧了。他颇有成就感，凑到Nuno耳边问：“你想要我舔你吗？”  
气息喷在耳根，对于现在过于敏感的Nuno来说有点过了。他缩了缩脖子：“下……下次吧。”  
Benjamin性爱中的占有欲被这句话透出的信息量满足了，暂时放过了Nuno的耳朵。  
最后Nuno呻吟着射在他手里，喘匀了气后笑着看他：“年轻人很会玩嘛。”  
Benjamin只是看着他，然后闭上眼睛与心上人接吻。

年轻的Benjamin度过了漫长的一周。Nuno基本上是放开了撩他，抓住所有机会像只蛇一样攀在他身上，靠在他耳边说话。更别提Benjamin还得看着他向台下挥洒魅力，以及……亲吻Solal。  
他很想做些什么，但顾虑到Nuno的角色很耗费体力，也不愿在人来人往的后台做什么，于是他基本什么也不能做，除了上次承诺给Nuno的口活。  
但年轻人毕竟很好哄。周日晚场，在大幕落下后Nuno朝他眨眼，他就一瞬间开心起来啦。

FIN


End file.
